Damas (by Katu)
|image = Image:Damus_final.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = Unfortunately, though, on the failboat he does not have his pointy horns/crown or his whacking stick. He does have his scowl. His scowl is so intact. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Your Highness, Sexy Desert Beast, Dat Ass |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Unknown |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Elf |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Precurian/Common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 8373 (Deck 5) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Jak and Daxter |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = we are the survivors |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Katu }} EVERYONE HIT THE FUCKIN' DECK BECAUSE DAMAS IS ON A BOAT Canon Information Abilities/Powers: KICKING ASS AND TAKING NAMES Strength: OF A MILLION PRECURSOR WARRIORS Weakness: DAINTY CHOCOLATES Personality: >B| Elegante Deaths: DAMAS DOESN'T DIE oh wait -Died in Carnival Warnings & Punishments: YOU DO NOT PUNISH DAMAS, DAMAS PUNISHES YOU -Warning for getting into a fight with Razer Relationships EVERYONE LOVES DAMAS Logs OH FINE, HE'LL HAVE A SERIOUS SECTION Hit the deck, the King of Spargus is on a motherfucking boat. Jak is shocked, Torn fangirls somewhat and yet Damas is still impressed, Ashelin makes a mistake but patches it up (and Torn calls her out on it), Phoenix and Damas have a difference of opinion, Lily has seen him before but Damas is incredulous, Mimmi is a sweetheart and fills him in somewhat, Tess has skills and impresses Damas. Somewhere in here there was a Valentine's Day Event where Damas turned into Bill Nighy. DON'T LISTEN TO RAZER'S LIES. Damas is convinced Razer is lying about his relationship with Jak and jumps to conclusions about Razer's personality. Damas goes exploring again and runs into Razer who plants lots and lots of worries into Damas' mind, culminating in a total dick move in revealing Damas and Jak are related... So, Damas and Jak have a talk. Damas finally finds his son, and is filled in on his boy's past-- everything from Sandover to when he meets him, pretty much. He's proud to find that his son really is a hero. Jak gets to learn a little bit about his mom, too! Sadness and worry is washed back temporarily by FATHER SON BONDING. Finally going back to Deck 12 to see what he can see, he runs into Kleiver who happens to tell him that he died back home-- oops, runs into Jinx who succeeds in annoying the living daylights out of him, Mimmi invites him to visit the coffee shop after Damas realizes he hasn't found everything on the boat, is introduced to Keira, and meets Zelda. He confronts Zelda about why she has the seal of Mar, and finds out that she's Jak's lover, more or less. When Ganon starts taking his revenge on the people involved in bringing him down, Jak is pretty badly wounded. Damas gets there late, but helps get him to the infirmary, and ultimately watches over him until he and Zelda decide they should warn the others that Ganon's out to maim them and so Damas warns Phoenix. The Age Changing Event! After the great shaking of the boat, Damas and Gunn decide to check for damage. While Damas is checking for damage in the lowest decks he can access, he realizes he's at least thirty years younger, placing him near the age of 20. He talks to a tiny Donatello, meets older!Herz Hessian thanks to the lovely power of the communicators, and Gunn finds that Damas has aged down since they last talked. And then Damas finds Baby Mar. Tickling and much cuteness ensues. On Sunday, Damas runs into a very young Phoenix in an elevator and ends up joining him on an excursion to see the captain, or so he and Phoenix think. Bass had tricked Phoenix into thinking that the Captain's quarters were in Camp Carnival. And, well. They're not. Damas is killed by evil paper, sort of. Jak is a little pissed about it, but mostly that Damas sacrificed himself for Phoenix than anything. Jak is also hurt and Damas can't really press him for details. After Ganon finally kills Phoenix, Damas gets some answers from him about the Dark Warrior project... but nothing specifically about Jak. And then Marmas happened! Not so long after Jak is attacked by Razer and Erol, Razer decides it would be funny to ask Damas if Jak's wounds scarred over-- Damas figures out that Razer, at least, was involved in the attack. After Razer says something particularly triggering, Damas punches him in the face. An entire fight ensues. A few days after that, Erol decides to confront him with psychological warfare rather than his usual fare-- and he definitely, definitely does some damage. Damas actually retreats. Spectacular Disaster/Unnamed Event: Damas finds out from Lily that Phoenix is CRAZY and so Damas decides to go figure out why on earth Phoenix would hurt a child. Well, Phoenix is simply not in his right mind due to the jewel embedded in his forehead. A fight ensues! Damas pulls the jewel out and now Phoenix is even more indebted to him. But he got better. Other Stuff, Links Damas' really short App Fourth Wall Day, featuring a pose-off. Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Jak & Daxter